Our Promise
by AliceSharon Project
Summary: "—hari yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba."/Kau melupakan janjimu dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.../OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), abal/Don't like? Don't read./First Fict here!


Sharon: ALICE-CHAN! DIMANA KAMU?

Alice: Ne, ne~ kenapa, Sharoncchii?

Sharon: AKU UDAH BELI REBORN VOL. 1 LOH w

Alice: Lo telat, Ron. KHR udah ada Vol. 2nya :v

Sharon: Ih— lo mah gitu, Lice. Hiks.

Alice: Jangan banyak bacot Ron…

Sharon: Maap, hiks. Lo yang baca disclaimer, dll dah. /duagh/

Alice: …

Sharon: *ngacir*

**Disclaimer: **KHR punya Amano Akira bukan AliceSharon Project.

Tapi idenya punya AliceSharon Project.

**Warning: **OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), abal, super pendek, gake, dll.

**SPECIAL FOR VELDY-NIISAN! OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU! MAAF FICNYA TELAT SEMINGGU! /dihajar/**

Beware, kedua author ini **ganteng** nan **maho**. /apaini/ abaikan yang tadi.

Sharon: **Don't like? JAMBAN SONO! **/salah/ /digebukin/

Alice: *getok Sharon* Ehm**. Don't like? Don't read~**

* * *

"—hari yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba."

Gadis duduk dengan manis sambil meminum tehnya. Lalu gadis itu menaruh cangkir tehnya dimeja yang ada didekatnya

"Nona, ayo berangkat sekarang."

"Hn," gadis berambut _pink_ itu meminum tehnya lagi, "ayo," ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi… Kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi…'

_/Feli… Feli… Tolong…/_

Suara itu… Siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara itu… tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnnya… Ugh.

"…"

_Duk!_

"Nona, bangun…"

Ng… Siapa lagi itu? Mengganggu sekali. "…sebentar lagi,"

Orang itu menepuk-nepuk pundakku lagi. "Nona, kita sudah sampai."

"Ng? Kita sudah sampai di Jepang, Luki-_kun_?" tanyaku yang masih setengah terbangun.

Luki mengangguk, "iya, Nona. Ayo, cepat bangun."

"Ng…" aku perlahan bangun dan membuka mataku. Aku mengucek-ucek mataku. Ah, ternyata aku masih didalam pesawat. "Mana yang lain?"

"Yang lain sudah diluar."

Uh… mereka meninggalkanku…

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Luki-_kun_, ayo keluar."

Aku berdiri dari tempar duduk lalu berjalan keluar pesawat dan Luki-_kun_ mengekor dibelakangku. Selalu begitu… Huft.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memperkenalkan ya? Baiklah, aku Fiori Felicita, 15 tahun—tapi banyak yang mengiraku anak SD, orz. Aku memiliki rambut berwarna _pink_ seperti ibuku dan mata berwarna _azure_ seperti ayahku.

Ah, dan aku merupakan anak dari pemimpin ketujuh sebuah mafia kecil, Felicita _Famiglia_, dan itu berarti aku adalah pemimpin Felicita _Famiglia_ kedelapan. Hebat, bukan? Hahahaha—.

_Bonus_, aku ini _stalker_, aku benci apel, dan **JANGAN **pernah panggil aku **FIO **atau kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya.

Lalu, laki-laki yang tadi aku panggil Luki itu _guardian_ku—walaupun lebih terlihat seperti pelayan pribadiku. Dia Luki Vetrag. _Thunder guardian_ dan juga kakak kembar Luke—yang juga salah satu _guardian_ku. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda—yang sedikit berantakan— dan mata berwarna coklat. Jujur, dia tampan dan aku menyukainya.

Dan _guardian_ku yang lain itu Mii, Mai, Kai, dan Reika.

"Feli-_sama_~!" Panggil Mai, _rain_ _guardian_, sambil melambai-lambai padaku.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. "Cepat," para _guardian_ menatapku. "Kita harus cepat ke Namimori."

Semuanya mengangguk. Kami pun meninggalkan bandara dan menuju Namimori—untuk menemui Vongola _Decimo_.

.

.

.

* * *

Di tempat lain—Vongola _HQ_, Italia, terlihat sekumpulan bayi menggemaskan. Beberapa dari anak bayi itu ada yang sedang duduk manis sambil meminum teh—ada juga yang sedang menghitung uang—ada yang sedang bengong dan ada yang sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

Satu lagi, mereka bukan bayi biasa. Mereka bayi-bayi terkuat atau biasa di sebut—_Arcobaleno_.

"Ini gawat, _kora_!" Ucap salah satu dari bayi tadi yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

Si perempuan berambut biru, Lal Mirch, menghela nafas. "Apa yang gawat, Colonello?"

"Pasti soal majalah _hentai_mu yang hilang, 'kan?" Sambung bayi berambut hijau jabrik berjas putih. Dia Verde.

Bayi yang di panggil 'Colonello' melempar buku tebal—yang entah darimana—kearah Verde. "T-tentu saja bukan, _kora_!"

Verde menghindar. 'Ih, Mas Nello jahat.' Batin Verde dengan sangat OOC. /author dibantai/.

"Cepat langsung beritahu saja, bodoh." Celetuk bayi yang memakai topi fedora, Reborn.

"Ini soal Felicita _Famiglia_, _kora_!"

.

.

.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hening beberapa saat.

"—ha? Felicita _Famiglia_? Apa itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya." Skull yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan.

"Skull, kau tidak tau Felicita _Famiglia_?" Tanya Fon?

"Tidak,"

Colonello, Lal, Reborn, dan Verde _facepalm_.

"Muu, kau tidak tau Felicita _Famiglia_? Itu kelompok mafia yang lumayan terkenal karena guardian Felicita _Primo_, Felicita _Secondo_, dan Felicita _Ottavo_ yang sangat kuat—walaupun Vongola lebih kuat." Jelas Mammon. Wih, tumben Mammon kasih informasi gratis. Biasanya malak dulu. /dilemparMammon/

Skull manggut-manggut. "Oh, jadi _famiglia_ yang itu!? Bos Felicita _Famiglia_ yang sekarang Kyle Venocita, 'kan?!"

_GUBRAK_!

Semua yang ada diruangan itu—kecuali Skull— _facepalm_.

Reborn menggetok kepala Skull dengan palu—yang entah darimana. "Bodoh! Itu Felicita _Secondo_! Lemot amat sih lu, Skull!" Sip, kata-kata Reborn yang terakhir OOC. /ditembak/

Fon geleng-geleng. "Bos Felicita _Famiglia_ yang sekarang itu Fiori Felicita, Skull…"

Kesimpulan(?), Skull itu bodoh dan lemot.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita dengarkan apa yang ingin Colonello ceritakan." Ucap Verde kembali ke topik utama.

"Trims, Verde!" Sahut Colonello. "Kalian tau kalau Felicita _Ottavo_ dan _guardian_nya ada di Jepang, _kora_?!"

…

"…"

Hening _part_ dua.

"Jangan bercanda, Colonello!" Seru Lal tidak yakin.

"Aku serius, _kora_!"

"Kau dapat informasi itu darimana?"

"Dari mata-mata Felicita _Famiglia_, _kora_! Dan ini tidak mungkin salah!"

"Hee—?"

"Aku dapat informasiini dari _guardian_nya Felicita _Ottavo_!"

* * *

Siang itu di atap sekolah Nami-_chuu_, ada pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk dengan manis(?)nya, dia Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ia menatap kosong kearah langit. Matanya terlihat hampa. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda coret_uke_coret tersebut.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Seseorang mendekati Tsuna, tetapi pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"_Juudaime_!" Panggil orang itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Gokudera Hayato.

Tsuna tidak merespon.

"_Juudaime_…?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gokudera menepuk pundak _boss_nya dari belakang. "_Juudaime_?"

"E…h?" Tsuna akhirnya sadar, kemudian ia melihat kesekitar. Saat ia menengok kebelakang…

.

.

.

"**HIIIEEE! HAAANNNTTUUUU!"**

"_**JUUDAIME**_**! INI AKU GOKUDERA HAYATO, BUKAN HANTU, **_**HIKS**_**."**

.

.

.

"A—ah, ternyata Gokudera-_kun_… Kukira siapa, maaf… Hehehe," Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Juudaime_… Lagipula, kenapa tadi _Juudaime_ melamun?" Tanya Gokudera sedikit coret_kepo_coret penasaran.

Tsuna menghela nafas. "Tadi aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu, hehehe…"

"Ah, iya! Kenapa kau kesini, Gokudera-_kun_?"

"Aku mencari _Juudaime_, karena dari tadi aku tidak melihatmu dimanapun."

"O—oh…"

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

"Sudah bel! Gokudera-_kun_, ayo cepat masuk kelas!" Ucap Tsuna sebelum ia pergi kekelasnya.

Gokudera mengangguk dan menyusul _boss_nya. Juudaime _terlihat berbeda sekali hari ini… Mungkin ini cuma perasaanku saja._

.

.

.

_/Tsunayoshi_-kun_, kenapa? Kenapa? __**Kenapa**__? __**KENAPA?**__/_

* * *

_Huft… Kalau saja tadi aku tidak menggunakan 'itu' pasti perjalanan ke Namimori akan lama sekali_, batin Fiori. Gadis mungil itu berjalan kearah _café_ dan duduk di bangku yang ada disana.

Fiori mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya. Buku itu besar dan memiliki sampul berwarna jingga. Di sampul buku tersebut tertulis '_Buku Diary_' dengan tulisan yang kecil(?). Fiori membuka halaman demi halaman lalu mengambil sebuah pulpen. Ia menulis sesuatu dibuku tersebut.

_Rabu, September 2013._

Dear_,_ Diary_._

_Akhirnya aku sampai di Namimori dan banyak yang berubah disini. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak kemari? Empat tahun? Atau lima tahun? Itu tidak penting. Sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan Vongola_ Decimo_. Aku benci padanya… Andaikan aku bisa memutarkan waktu—pasti _dia_ masih ada disini sekarang. Aku—_

"Feli_cchi_, ayo sini!" Panggil seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang berantakan dan beriris coklat.

Fiori menghela nafas panjang lalu menutup buku yang ia pegang juga pulpennya dan memasukannya kedalam tas miliknya. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu. "Hn… Ada apa Luke-_kun_?" Sahut Fiori malas.

"Kau lapar, 'kan? Dari tadi pagi kau belum makan apapun. Nih!" Luke menyodorkan es krim _vanilla_ pada Fiori.

"Huh?"

"Jangan 'huh'! Ambil ini!"

"Tch, baiklah." Fiori mengambil es krim yang di sodorkan Luke. "Terima kasih, _**Uke**_-_kun_." Ucap Fiori sambil menekan kata 'Uke'.

Wajah Luke memerah. "E—EH!? S-SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU'_Uke-kun_', FELI_CCHI_!" Luke menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tapi namamu L'UKE'." Fiori membela dirinya sendiri.

"I-iya sih… ta—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana _guardian_ yang lain?" Fiori memotong kalimat Luke.

"Kakak pergi bersama Mii-_chan_, Kai-_senpai_ mencari Raika-_chan_, dan Mai-_san_ pergi ke Nami-_chuu_."

Fiori menghela nafas (lagi). "Raika tersesat lagi, eh?"

"Iyap, sungguh menyusahkan…"

"Cepat cari yang lain, kita harus cepat ke tempat Vongola _Decimo_. Oh iya, aku akan pergi menyusul Mai."

"_Okay_, _okay,_ _Ojou-sama_." Sahut Luke dengan malas sebelum ia pergi mencari teman-temannya. _Fio_cchi_…_

Fiori cepat-cepat meninggalkan _café_ tadi dan segera menuju Nami -_chuu_ yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. _Aku malas berjalan kaki_, gerutunya dalam hati. _Aku ingin menggunakan 'itu' tapi aku takut ada yang melihat. Tapi biarlah!_

Gadis kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gang kecil dan sepi. _Semoga tidak ada yang melihat_. Ia mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya—sebuah cincin kecil yang terdapat sebuah berlian yang karatan(?), benda ini terlihat seperti barang tidak berguna. Ia memakai cincin itu di jari manisnya. Sangat pas.

Ia menggumankan sesuatu dengan suara yang pelan, "…."

Fiori menutup matanya ketika cahaya menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan, cahaya itu mulai hilang. Setelah itu, ia membuka matanya. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia sudah berada didepan gerbang Nami-_chuu_. "Akhirnya sampai,"

_/FIORI, AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG./_

**TBC**.

Alice: …

Sharon: …

Alice: FF ini aneh.

Sharon: Banget, Lice.

Alice: Jangan banyak bacot, Ron. Yang penting kita udah usaha.

Sharon: Iya, sih…

Alice: Tapi bagian akhirnya fail… apa kata Mochi-kun nanti—.

Sharon: Kalo Mochi-kun gak suka kita bikin lagi, orz. Tapi gue males.

Alice: … Ne, minna… Review ya? :D Kami nerima kritik dan saran(?). Flame juga boleh kok, hehehe~ :3


End file.
